The Cosmos
by Vega4
Summary: Three strange men had appeared to collect the keyblade and awaken their long lost mother. But, can Sora and co. defeat an infinite evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts:The Cosmos**

**I dont own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that stuff.**

**Chapter 1**

Sora carefully read the note. He looked up at his two friends and said, "Well, we have to go!"

"How?" Riku crossed his arms. "The note says to meet the King at the Castle. How do we get there?"

Sora sighed looking down and groaned, "I don't know."

"What could he possibly want?" Kairi asked. "You defeated Xemnas, Sora."

"I know, I know." Sora replied. "Then what could it be?"

"Trouble."

The three teenagers turned around to be greeted by a man they had never seen before. He had a pale face with wild black hair then drooped over a red band on his head. He wore a red cape that covered black garments underneathe and, his left hand was a gold claw.

"W-Who are you?" Sora asked nervously, backing up.

"Not important." the man replied. "I've seen what's at the castle. I've seen the trouble there."

"The castle." Sora gripped the note tighter.

"A war is upon us." the red-cloaked man said.

"A war?" Kairi asked.

"Indeed." the man nodded. "I have worked and fought along side the king before. We have both seen what is going on."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. "And what do you even want here?"

"I was sent . . . for you."

"For me?" Sora asked.

"The three of you."

"All of us?" Riku asked.

"Yes." the man nodded again, stillbeing calm and cool. "Now, if you would . . ."

"I don't know, Sora." Kairi whispered to her friend. "I don't trust him."

The man just stared at them with his red eyes filled with hate. Riku stepped forward and said, "How can we trust you?"

"You tell me." the man turned around and began to walk away. "When you are ready, speak with me. If you want to save the light that is."

"Save the light?" Sora asked but the man walked into the wooden shack on Destiny Islands.

"Who was that guy?" Kairi asked crossing her arms. "He scares me."

"I could take 'im." Sora nodded as he put his hands on his hips. "That guy was a total coward. He's obviously a bad guy trying to confuse us!"

"Shut up, Sora." Riku whispered. "I actually think he's on our side."

"You should never trust the likes of him."

The three turned around to see another being standing before them, another one they had never seen. This man had long silver hair that came down to his shoulders and green eyes, eyes that reminded Sora of someone. He wore a black leather outfit and on his back, was a sword with two blades.

"Now who are you?" Sora shrugged.

"Someone who is willing to help out." the man smiled. "Mother is coming. And she would like a gift for the reunion."

"A gift?" Kairi asked.

"Mother?" Sora shrugged again.

"The reunion?" Riku glared at the man.

"Don't try to convert them to your side, Kadaj." the red cloaked man was suddenly standing behind Sora, Riku, and Kairi with his arms crossed.

"No, no, no." Kadaj shook his hand and waved his hands in defense. "You've got it all wrong. I simply want them to be there for Mother. She wants all of her children to be present." Kadaj's happy, overconfident attitude suddenly turned dark and demanding, "Now, Keyblade boy, come with me, won't you?"

"Uh. . ." Sora gulped.

"Leave." the towering mystery man put his hand on Sora's shoulder, startling the keyblade wielder.

"Leave?" Kadaj chuckled.

"What do you want with him, anyway?" the man asked.

"That is none of your concern." Kadaj growled. "Now beat it and leave me to my business! I need to talk with the kids."

"Talk." the man said. "You can say it in front of me, can't you? Or are you afraid of Mother getting on to you."

"Shut up!" Kadaj shouted.

"How's the brothers?" the man asked.

"Shut up!"

"I hear Sephiroth is in town." the man grinned for the first time he had been on Destiny Islands. "I hope Mother-"

"Shut up!" Kadaj screamed as he pulled his sword from his back and swung at the four. The red-cloaked man simply stepped back, dodging the attack as the teens dropped to the ground.

"Defend yourself, Sora!" the man yelled.

Sora jumped up as Kadaj was towering over him. "Come with me!" Kadaj growled.

"No!" Sora shouted summoning his keyblade to his hand. He swung horizontally at Kadaj but the remnant blocked the attack with ease. Sora swung again but Kadaj jumped into the air and landed behind Sora. He swung at Sora's neck but another keyblade blocked the blow. Kadaj looked over to see Kairi holding the keyblade.

"You?" Kadaj laughed. "Where did you get one?" Kadaj pulled his sword back as both Sora and Kairi had their keyblade pointed at him. He backed up but hit the tip of another, held by Riku. "Oh my." Kadaj grinned. "Are you ganging up on me?"

The red-cloaked man, in a split second, pulled out a pistol with three gun barrels on it and stuck it in Kadaj's face. "You could say that." the man shrugged. "Now get out of here!"

"Fine." Kadaj sighed. "But Mother won't be happy." he finished as darkness swallowed him up and he disappeared.

"Wow!" Sora cheered as the keyblades disappeared. "That was really cool." he turned to the man who had already put away his gun.

"Now can you trust me?"the man asked.

"I suppose." Riku smiled. "But how can you get us to the castle."

"I have my ways." the man replied as his red cape swallowed him up and it move around quickly as it swallowed up Sora, Riku, and Kairi and disppeared into the sky.

* * *

Kadaj appeared in a dark room. He growled stomping his foot then turned to two more men behind him. One had short silver hair that was spiky. He was more built and more muscular than Kadaj or the other man and on his left arm was some type of gauntlet. The other man was very skinny and had long silver hair. He had two holsters on his side, a gunblade in each. 

"Kadaj," the long haired skinny one spoke, "What happened? What's going to happen to Mother?"

"Don't cry, Yazoo." the muscular was chuckled.

"Mother will come, brothers." Kadaj sighed. "But, the keyblade. We need it."

Yazoo looked over to his muscular brother and saw that the brute was trying to hold back tears, "Don't cry, Loz." Yazoo smirked. Loz looked over to Yazoo and glared as Kadaj broke the tension.

"Brothers," Kadaj said crossing his arms. "I realize something. Maybe the keyblade isn't enough. Maybe, we're short on brothers."

"Huh?" Loz shrugged.

Kadaj just smiled, the thoughts of Sora going through his mind.

* * *

**How did you all like it? I hope you did. And surely you figured out who the man in the red cloak was, right? Anyhow, I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sora opened his eyes to be in the Disney Castle courtyard. Riku and Kairi had already woken up and were standing, waiting. Sora stood up and asked, "What's going on? What happened?"

"That one guy told us to wait here." Kairi replied turning to Sora.

"Sora!"

The three turned around as Donald and Goofy both tackled Sora and hugged him. "Sora!" Goofy cheered. "Long time no see, buddy!"

"It's been a couple days, Goofy." Sora laughed.

"Seems like a lot longer." Goofy rubbed his chin as he and Donald climbed off him.

"The King is coming." Donald said as he and Goofy snapped to attention.

King Mickey and the red-cloaked man then walked up to them. Mickey turned to the man and said, "Thank you, Vincent, for bringing them here."

"Not a problem." Vincent replied, looking at Sora the whole time. "I only wish you had given me the details sooner, Your Majesty." Vincent almost glared at Mickey then turned around and began walking back towards the castle. "I'll expect my pay within the hour. I'll see you inside."

"What's his problem?" Sora asked after Vincent was gone.

"Oh him?" Mickey shrugged. "He's just a gruff mercenary with a bad attitude."

"Vincent Valentine." Donald nodded. "I'm surprised you'd never heard of him before, Sora."

"Uhh . . ." Sora rubbed the back of his head with an embarassed smile.

"Let's get down to business, Sora." Mickey said. "We have gotten word from a past friend of your's," Mickey said, "That there is someone new who wants the keyblade."

"Kadaj." Sora clenched a fist.

"Hee hee, exactly." Mickey nodded. "He's mean, Sora. He came here earlier looking for you."

"Did you send him to the Islands, Mickey?" Riku asked.

"Uh, I, um," Mickey gulped, "Well, he said he was selling, uh, nevermind!" Mickey put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes. "It's not important! What is important is that you go to the Radiant Gardens, Sora, and meet up with-"

"Radiant Gardens?" Goofy asked.

"Hollow Bastion, ya idiot!" Donald jumped up and slapped Goofy on the back of the head. He then snapped to attention and listened to the king.

"Who are we going to meet up with?" Sora asked.

"A Mr. Strife." Mickey said. "He contacted us and said he needed you. It involved Kadaj, he claims."

"Do we know a Strife?" Sora turned to Riku and Kairi. "Strife?" Sora turned back to the three Disney characters.

Donald rolled his eyes and growled, "Cloud!"

"Huh?" Goofy looked up at the sky. "Not a single one in the sky." He looked back down to see everyone staring at him blankly. "W-What?" Goofy shrugged.

"Cloud Strife." Mickey nodded.

"Haven't seen Cloud since . . ." Sora suddenly felt cold as he mumbled, "Sephiroth."

"Sora!" Queen Minnie approached. "How are you, Sora?"

"G-Good." Sora nodded.

"Oh Mickey!" Minnie glared at the King. "Didn't you invite them in for tea?"

"We're kind of busy, Minnie." Mickey turned to her. "But, uh, yeah, we'll be in for tea in a second."

"Okay then." Minnie nodded. "I'll just go make some. Oh, and see if Mr. Valentine would like any!" she ordered as she retreated back into the castle.

"Valentine." Sora mumbled. "Where did you run across Vincent Valentine, Your Majesty?"

"Vincent and I have been associates many times in the past." Mickey nodded. "Though he knew that he was retrieving a keyblade master, he did not know all the details." Mickey cupped his hands together. "Such as Ansem, Xehanort, Xemnas, stuff like that."

"I see." Sora nodded.

"Well, you can depart whenever ready, Sora." Mickey smiled. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

"What about Vincent?" Kairi asked but saw that no one seemed to take particular interest in telling Vincent that there was tea ready so as Mickey, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy went on towards where Minnie had made the tea, Kairi turned and went towards where Vincent had gone.

* * *

Kairi opened an old wooden door and ended up in a small, dark room. There was only a coffin lying in the center of the room. Sheslowly made her way over to thecoffin and peered in to see it was empty.She shrugged, seeing that Vincent was not there, and as she turned around to exit the room, she bumped into the red-cloaked figure. She screamed from being startled but then realized it was Vincent and calmed down. 

"Oh, Vincent," Kairi took a breath.

"What are you doing in here?" Vincent growled.

"N-Nothing." Kairi gulped backing up nervously.

He stepped closer to her, towering over her, forcing her to back up until she reached the coffin. She turned and looked at it then looked oddly at Vincent. The man sighed turning around saying, "I don't feel comfortable in anything else."

"But a coffin, Vincent?" Kairi asked.

"I am a strange man." Vincent turned to her, his red eyes sparkling. "I have been betrayed, shot, blown up . . .I am a twisted man."he said. "I have nothing in life, Kairi. Nothing to live for except . . . seeing him fall."

"Who?"

"Sephiroth." Vincent said with a grin. "I've seen him die twice and I know I'll see it again."

"Huh?"

"Leave me." Vincent said. "The King mentioned that he would pay me extra to escort you to Hollow Bas-I mean, Radiant Gardens. I refused at first,but, if you and your friends can wait an hour . . . I will do it."

Kairi smiled at him then quicklyleft the room leaving Vincent to sleep in his coffin.

* * *

Sora looked down at his tea. He shrugged and took a big gulp of it and smiled to see that it was very good. Riku, however, never touched his. 

"Don't like tea?" Sora smiled at his friend.

"No." Riku replied as Kairi entered and took a seat next to Riku. "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Vincent." Kairi said.

"What?" Mickey shook his head. "Kairi, Sora, Riku, trust me about something. I have worked with Vincent before,and he's a trustworthy guy to get the job done, but once it's done, he'll leave you for dead."

"What do ya mean?"Sora asked.

"Well, I remember ol' Mortimer Mouseand Vincent were-"

"Please don't tell the story." Minnie rolled her eyes. "I doesn't even involve Vincent. You just tell it to show off that you saved Mortimer's life."

"Fine." Mickey crossed his arms. "But listen, Sora. Vincent isn't to be trusted further than what he's paid."

* * *

Kairi had told them that if they waited an hour, Vincent would take them to Radiant Gardens. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy, Donald, and Mickey were all waiting in the courtyard an hour later. 

Donald rolled his eyes and jumped up and down growling, "WHERE IS HE?"

"Here."

Donald screamed as Vincent had snuck up on him.

"Vincent." Mickey turned to the merc, "Take good care of Sora and his friends."

"He'll have us too, Your Majesty." Goofy nodded.

"Nope." Mickey shook his head. "Sorry, but Donald, Goofy, you stay here. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Vincent can handle it."

"What?" Sora asked in surprise. "Donald and Goofy aren't coming."

"No." Vincent answered for Mickey. "Now come on, Sora. Let's go."

"Fine." Sora sighed as he, Kairi, and Riku followed Vincent towards the gummi ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Radiant Gardens, once known as Hollow Bastion, Cid was asleep with his feet propped up on Tron's computer. A crashing noise woke him up as he jumped up. "Whoa!" he shouted. "What the?" he turned to the door. "Cloud? Leon?" 

Yuffie then walked in and rolled her eyes at him, "Cid!" she laughed, "Why are you so paranoid all ofa sudden?"

"I dunno." Cid shrugged. "Wait a sec." he glared at her. "I ain't paranoid! No no! I ain't!"

"Uh huh." Yuffie smiled. "How's Tron?"

"I don't see why Leon insisted that we gotta keep close eye on 'im!" Cid grunted sitting back down and pulling a cigarette from his back pocket. He lit it then leaned back with his hands behind his head and the cigarette in the side of his mouth. "Ain't nothin' gonna get him in there!"

"Cid," Yuffie sighed, "Why must you always complain?"

"It's my thing," Cid turned back to the computer, "Now leave me to my work!"

"Whatever." Yuffie rolled her eyes walking out the door and as she was turning the corner, she bumped into Leon. "Oh! Leon."

"Yuffie," Leon nodded his head towards her, "W-What's going on?"

"Nothing, Leon." Yuffie shrugged. "What do ya mean?"

"Oh, sorry," Leon frowned.

"Everything will be okay." Yuffie reassured him. "Cloud said something bad was going to happen but . . . Cloud can handle it."

"I'm worried because he went alone." Leon said. "Make sure you're here to greet Sora when he arrives, Yuffie." Leon told her as he walked into the same room as Cid.

Yuffie just nodded as she began to walk out and sighed, "At least I hope he can handle it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Vincent walked through Radiant Gardens, looking at the now peaceful town and shops. Kairi stopped and looked through a store window at some jewelry. "Things have changed." she said.

"Yes." Yuffie jumped down from the roof of a building.

"Yuffie," Sora greeted her. "How have ya been?"

"Better," Yuffie sighed. "I have some bad news, Sora."

"W-What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Well, here's the story," Yuffie began, "Oh, and don't tell Leon that I know all this," she then told the story . . .

* * *

Yuffie walked down the sidewalk in Radiant Gardens and saw Cloud leaning against a building wearing a black shirt with black pants and sunglasses. His yellow, spiky hair was swaying in the wind. "Hey Cloud!" Yuffie smiled at him cheerfully as she approached him. 

Cloud turned to her and nodded his head saying, "Yuffie," he then turned his back forward, staring into the horizon. "Where ya been lately?"

"Around." Yuffie shrugged, still cheerful as usual.

"Something troubles me, Yuffie." Cloud took his sunglasses off and turned back to her. "During the battle, Sephiroth came to me."

"Sephiroth?" Yuffie asked. "He's back?"

"I suppose." Cloud clenched a fist. "But then, last night, I met someone. His name was Kadaj. He came to me speaking of Mother, and Brothers,"

"Seems to be part of Sephiroth's bunch." Yuffie shrugged. "But, why did he all of a sudden appear?"

"Perhaps, the fall of the Organization XIII attracted him." Cloud put his sunglasses back on. "Tell Tifa not to follow me."

"Follow you?" Yuffie asked. "Cloud, where are you-"

Cloud turned around, ready to glare at her but instead,he grabbed her arm and pushed her away as a gunshot echoed and a bullet zoomed by. Cloud pulled his sword from the sheathe on his back and pointed it at the long silver haired man with a small pistol like gunblade in his hand and smoke emerging from the barrel.

"What the-" Yuffie growled. "Cloud, you stupid-"

"Shut up, Yuffie." Cloud glared at her. Yuffie then turned around and saw the attacker.

"Where's Mother?" the man asked.

"Let me guess," Cloud said, "You're with Kadaj?"

"Hmm." the man grinned firing more shots at Cloud but he continuously blocked the shots with his blade as he slowly began making his way towards his attacker. Cloud then charged, knocking any bullets out of his way. As he reached his attacker, he swung but the man jumped into the air and fired more shots. Cloud turned around as one bullet hit his sunglasses and ricocheted away, though knocking the sunglasses off and slightly bloodying Cloud's eyebrow.

Cloud turned around and began knocking away more gunshots from the man's gunblade. Cloud once again charged the attacker and swung but the man swiftly protected himself with the gunblade. He then broke the sword lock and swung his gunblade hard, crashing into Cloud's sword and launching him back onto the ground.

"Ugh." Cloud rubbed his head as he opened his eyes and a short haired man was in his face.

Cloud jumped up as the man chuckled, "Hello there." and using a gauntlet on his left arm, he jumped up and punched the ground hard sending it flying up like a wave. Cloud began running from it but got caught in the wave and was launched up into the air. A bullet then zoomed by his face. He noticed the other man was shooting at him again so Cloud once again began blocking the bullets with his sword.

He hit the ground and as the gun slinger was about to fire, Yuffie kicked him in the side of the face.

"Yazoo!" the short haired one yelled to his fallen comrade.

"Finish him, Loz!" Yazoo growled picking his gunblade off from the ground. He swung around and put the barrel of the pistol right in Yuffie's face. She gulped and slowly moved her eyes over to Cloud with fear.

"Yuffie!" Cloud shouted as he charged at Yazoo. Yuffie ducked and Yazoo parried the attack with his blade. Cloud swung again but Yazoo jumped up and landed behind him and kicked him in the back. He aimed the gun but Yuffie kicked him across the face then punched him in the stomach, knocking him down.

"Nice," Cloud grinned to her.

Loz gritted his teeth and pulled a gunblade from a holster on his face and pointed it at Cloud but the sound of a cellphone stopped him. He pulled it out and spoke into it, "Hello?" he rolled his eyes. "Fine." he growled. "No! I got it." he rested the gunblade on his shoulder as he talked, "I am not crying! I don't see any keyblade."

"Keyblade?" Cloud's eyes widened.

"Ha!" Yazoo quickly stood and hit Cloud on the back of the head, knocking him out.

* * *

"What happened next?" Sora asked.

"Yazoo did the same to me," Yuffie shrugged. "We woke up and the two were gone. Cloud went searching for them and he went alone. But, I know that Tifa must have followed him."

"Hmph." Vincent quickly spun around, his cape flapping around to him.

"Vincent Valentine." Yuffie smiled at him. Vincent growled as he turned back around very slowly and just nodded his head towards her. "How have you been, Vincent?" but the mercenary only shrugged.

"Don't be that way!" Yuffie walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Cheer up! You're reunited with the whole gang!"

"Of course." Vincent said sarcastically as he removed Yuffie's arm and walked away.

Yuffie sighed then turned back to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, "Anyway," she said, "Leon wants to talk to you."

* * *

Vincent walked through a dark alleythen stopped. He looked down the alley and saw a person. The person waved and Vincent only stood, staring. Finally, the figure began walking towards him and revealed to be Tifa.

"Thanks," Tifa said to him. "Thanks for coming."

"Don't get used to this type of thing." Vincent said. "I was already on my way here."

"Uh huh." Tifa nodded. "Come on," she led him down the alley then away towards the old castle.

* * *

"Sora!" Cid cheered as they entered.

"Hey Cid." Sora waved to him as Leon appeared. "Leon."

"Sora," Leon nodded his head. "Are you ready for more fighting?"

"Yes." Sora and Riku both nodded.

"I think I know where Cloud went," Leon said. "We can follow him and help him defeat Kadaj."

"If Cloud called us, why did he leave?" Sora asked.

"He just wants you to be here so we can help you fight Kadaj if he strikes and tries to get the keyblade." Leon replied.

"Now why would I ever dream of the keyblade?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kadaj walked closer to the group with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Kadaj!" Leon pointed his gunblade at the foe.

"Squall, right?" Kadaj pointed at him.

"Leon." Leon gritted his teeth.

"You're totally outnumbered, Kadaj!" Yuffie yelled.

"That's what you think." Kadaj smiled. "Now, where is my brother?"

"Your br-brother?" Leon looked at him oddly.

"Don't play games with me." Kadaj rolled his eyes. "If you're not going to tell me, then I have no use for you all."

Kadaj turned and walked out but as he did he put his hand into the air as five Shadow heartless appeared and he disappeared into the darkness. Sora summoned the keyblade and held it at the ready as the Shadows approached them.

"Heartless!" Sora turned to Leon.

"I didn't know Kadaj had the Heartless." Leon growled shooting one of them, destroying it in a puff of black fog.

* * *

"You didn't take the keyblade?" Loz asked Kadaj as they all were in the streets of Radiant Gardens. 

"Not yet." Kadaj replied. "You see, brothers," he said, "The keyblade may be the only way to get Mother and have our reunion, yet, we don't know how to use it."

"What?" Yazoo looked at him oddly.

"The keyblade won't work for anyone." Kadaj said. "So the master must open the door for us."

* * *

Sora slashed two of the heartless, then Leon blasted the other two, finishing them off. 

"We have to be careful," Leon said, "Kadaj will send more heartless at us and they'll be more powerful, I know it."

"We have to find Cloud!" Yuffie jumped up.

"Calm down!" Cid rolled his eyes at Yuffie. "Don't get your panties in a knot."

"Why you!" Yuffie growling pounding the top of Cid's head.

"Ouch!" Cid turned to her and glared.

"Where did Cloud go?" Sora turned to Leon and asked unpatiently.

"Calm yourself, Sora." Leon sighed. "We have time. We're not in a hurry."

"Not in a hurry?" Sora yelled. "Of course we're-"

"Sora," Kairi whispered. "Please stop yelling."

* * *

"What do you plan to do, Brother?" Yazoo tilted his head to the side as Kadaj popped his knuckles. 

"Oh, I have something special planned." Kadaj grinned turning to Yazoo and Loz.

"What is it?" Loz asked crossing his arms.

"In order to unlock the door to our Reunion, the Keyblade Master must do it for us. How do you catch your prey?" Kadaj smiled evilly. "Use bait."

"And that bait is?" Yazoo shrugged.

"Her." Kairi went into Kadaj's mind.

* * *

"But, I-" Sora finally calmed down. "Okay . . . what's the plan, Leon?" 

"Sora, Riku, Yuffie, and I will go look for Cloud at the mansion." Leon announced resting his blade on his shoulder.

"The mansion?" Riku asked. "What mansion?"

"There's this old mansion," Leon explained, "Cloud goes there sometimes. Says he sees Sephiroth there. Vincent was there too."

"It's where Sephiroth-" Yuffie started to say but stopped. "Nevermind."

"Let's just go." Leon led Sora, Riku, and Yuffie out the door leaving Cid and Kairi alone.

"So..." Cid put his hands behind his back. "Uh..."

Kairi crossed her arms and began swaying back and forth looking at the ground. "Um..."

"Hmm..." Cid shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna go into town now." Kairi walked out.

"Yep." Cid turned back to the computer.

* * *

Leon, Sora, Riku, and Yuffie all walked out of town towards a mansion and the three brothers watched them go.

"They're gone now." Loz grinned.

"Time to bait our line." Kadaj turned and saw Kairi walking back towards the center of town. The three brothers walked towards her and she noticed the footsteps. She turned and saw them coming then screamed and began running.

"Why does she make it so hard?" Yazoo sighed.

"Leave her alone!"

Loz turned around just in time to duck from Cid's spear. "What an idiot." Loz grinned as Cid swung the spear again but Loz grabbed it right before it hit his face. He jerked it out of Cid's hand then kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"Too easy." Yazoo chuckled as he withdrew his gunblade. He pointed it at Kairi but Kadaj put his hand on the gun and pushed it down.

"We want her alive." Kadaj growled.

"Trust me, Brother." Yazoo smiled and pointed the gun at Kairi. He pulled the trigger as a dart shot out and shot into Kairi's back. She stopped, felt dizzy for a moment, then fainted. "Hmm, hmm."

"Hm." Kadaj smiled as he and his brothers walked over to Kairi's unconscious body. "Now then, let's give our friends a call."


End file.
